


Spy in the zoo

by LosZaros



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, ScarletVision Appreciation Day, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/pseuds/LosZaros
Summary: Wanda and Vision are planning a date before Wanda has to go on a mission. What they don't know is that a certain spy is watching them.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	Spy in the zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Ahh the fic exchange is happening and this is for the lovely CorinaLannister!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I did your prompt justice!❤️

Wanda and Vision are out for a little funtime before a mission, on which Wanda has to go with Natasha. Therefore Vision planned out a nice route, where they will head for a small fun fair. What they don't know is that Natasha is out for fun and pranks her favorite lovebirds.

Wanda longed for this day. Ever since Natasha told her about the upcoming mission, the thought of departuring with Vision ached deep inside her. Their last fight happened ages ago, now that the balance in the universe had been restored. Luckily no one died, which left the Avengers without missions.

No major villains occured anymore, only small diplomatic missions or the occasional magic training with Doctor Strange and Loki. Through him, Wanda masterd her powers further. She grew strong and nowadays she usually combated with her newly found strength. 

Vision woke her up with a perfect breakfast, a few fruit options, a nice cup of tea and a semi burnt toast with half scrambled eggs. She always respected and deeply liked the efforts, Vision made for her despite the breakfast being awful at times. 

He researched a recipe that had a balanced nutritional supplement as their day would take up most of Wanda's energy. He didn't plan much for their day specifically, though he read that roller-coaster rides were much more tiring than assumed. 

Wanda ate up the beautiful breakfast resting on top of a small portable table and brought it back to the kitchen. While Vision cleaned the table and put the dishes inside of the avengers dishwasher, Wanda focused on her outfit. 

It was a fairly warm day, she opted for a dress first, decided otherwise once she thought about the roller-coaster. Some shorts seemed as the right choice. She put on a pair of black cotton shorts paired with a black shirt which had a fandom themed picture on the front. She completed her look by wearing black ankle boots. 

Her feet may warm up a bit over the course of their day, though the comfort of them were definitely worth hot feet. Lastly she needed some make up, for that she went with a natural lip enhancer, a bit of mascara giving her open eyes, thatpop the color of them and lastly some blush with added highlights, as the sun may shine on her face. 

Vision patiently waited on his side of the bed, he was busy with his phone, probably checking their route again. 

"Are you eyeing our route again? You know that we can always make surprise stops or take different paths to the fair, no need stressing about it."

Wanda calmly said, as she walked towards him, she sat right next to him and swung her arm around him. He comfortably nuzzled into her side, seemingly relaxed. 

"I was only making sure we still have the entire map and route layed out." Vision put his phone aside, he stared at Wanda who grinned at him the whole time. He knew why, because he was adorable and dorky. 

"What are you looking at? We should get going, if we wanna reach the fair. It's gonna be a long walk." Wanda pressed a soft kiss on Vision's lips, while she stood up amd took his hand in hers. 

"Very impatient behavior Ms. Maximoff." Vision scolded her hasty behavior, he didn't mind it. It's what he loved about her in every way. 

As they made their way through the corridors of the compound, Wanda noticed a pair of eyes lingering at them. She didn't think of it at first, usually Natasha had an eye on the people who exited and entered the compound, never stopping. 

"Wanda, Vision! Where are you going?" Nat yelled at the couple. Wanda gently nudged Vision behind her as she was prepared to lie. 

"We have some business to do. Tony asked us to do something for science and he needed a guinea pig for his experiment, so I signed up. Also we are able to see Morgan, thats just and extra to our visit."

Wanda carefully picked her words, she never really knew if the Widow completely believed a word she said. Natasha's face seemed convinced at first, though she trained Wanda better and thus Wanda knew that Nat did in fact not believe her. 

"We'll just go, see you later!" Wanda waved at Nat. She shoved Vision through the hall very quick paced. "She didn't believe a word I just said." Wanda took Vision's hand and moved even faster, she quickly looked over her shoulder, just in case Natasha did follow them. 

Vision followed her gaze and looked over his shoulder as well, more confused than her. Wanda still pulled his hand all the way to their car. 

"I am by the way driving. No way I'm letting you get another scrap into my door." Wanda laughed while she toyed with her car key. Her fingers fumbled with the remote until she found and pressed the button to open the car doors.

\---

Natasha closely followed the new couple. She sat in her chair for awhile, once the coast was clear, she sneaked towards the corner of the wall. A quick look around the edge gave her more faster movements. She didn't buy a word Wanda told her. There was no way Wanda signed up for something Tony told her. 

She entered the garage carefully, as she was wanted to stay unseen. Natasha carefully peaked from underneath her own car, she followed Wanda and Vision with her eyes as the young couple approached their car and drove away. 

Once they were out of sight Nat opened the car less careful and followed Wanda and Vision on her own. 

It was difficult at first finding the right speed. Wanda was a uncoordinated person, which was why her speed fluctuated and with Wanda fluctuating, Nat had to adapt quickly. 

On the highway it was easier to follow, with more cars came more invisibility, because she was able to stay one car behind and still being able to follow them. 

Wanda definitely did not drive to Tony's house. She took the exit that led to a parking place in Olinville. Natasha parked some feet away, she made sure that Wanda and Vision did not see her. 

Now that she was on foot again, her spying equipment was very much sporadic. A pair of binoculars, a typical hat and sunglasses. Nothing really fancy but it would do. 

The sunny weather outside was really refreshing, once the sunlight hit Nat's face, she was very glad for the sunglasses and very glad for the families that decided for a walk. 

Natasha watched in awe, how the young couple blossomed underneath the sun. They were holding hands and couldn't stop laughing at what the other said. 

Her usually tight lips kept smirking up. "Betrayal" she thought to herself. Another part of her brain came up with a plan, a small plan to spice up the date of Wanda and Vision.

\---

"We are going to the zoo?" Wanda was really excited, she had a huge smile on her face. It was Vision's first time going to a zoo, therefore he was eagerly excited. Wanda of course had many first times, Vision gladly took the opportunity of sharing this one. 

"You know that I have never been to a zoo before?" Wanda pulled out her childhood card. It was something Vision liked to hear, since he never had a classic childhood, he deeply cherished every word Wanda spilled from her lips about her past. 

"I did some heavy research on this zoo. It was to be expected, however I have discovered that they have multiple exhibitions and species placed in a recreation of their natural habitat." Vision thought that through external research on their dates, he might have an advantage over Wanda. 

"You do know that the whole point of a zoo is to keep species alive right? The idea of a zoo sounds ethical incorrect and many people dislike them. But for me it sounds like a safe space for animals, they get taken care of, have enough food yada-yada." Wanda herself proved her knowledge on some things from time to time. Vision seemed very pleased at Wanda's answer. 

Wanda bought tickets for the two of them. Vision opened his phone and checked the digital map. "Wanda!" Vision called for her, she walked over to him, while Vision already pointed his phone in her direction.

"Yeah what is it Vizh?" She quickly answered, while staring at his phone.

Vision moved closer and described his plan to Wanda. "I have a map of the zoo and we are currently here." Vision pointed at a spot on his display near the entrance. "If we take this path and follow it up north to the Madagascar wild life, we'd be able to finish the zoo in about 2 hours and 19 minutes." 

Vision was about to pour more words out of his mouth. Wanda couldn't quite believe that even on this date, Vision was unable to relax a bit. 

"Vizh, I'll stop you right here. We will not follow any path and the only time we will look at this map right here, is when we actually get lost and don't know the way back." Wanda slowly put down his phone and pressed a small peck on his lips.

Before Vision could complain or take another look at his phone, Wanda took his phone and shoved it into her own pockets. Vision let go a soft sigh, knowing he was punished like a teenager. 

Wanda took his hand and lead the way, she walked slowly and enjoyed her time with Vision. After a couple minutes Vision discovered the zoo in its mighty. 

The first animal they visited was the lemur zone, which was located in the Madagascar area. They have watched the primates in peace, as they climed through their jungles and fought over pieces of fruit the zookeeper prepared for the animals.

Wanda suddenly started laughing as she remembered a scene from Penguins of Madagascar  
"Remember when King Julien tells Maurice off, everytime he wants to kiss the king feet?" Wanda continued laughing while she observed the lemurs in their surroundings. Vision chimed in with a soft chuckle as he received her mental image.

\---

Natasha hid behind a hotdog stand, she watched Wanda and Vision carefully from a distance. She saw them walk towards the lemurian area, Nat therefore decided to take a closer look and maybe hear a bit of their conservation. A pair of red ruffed lemurs were searching each other for fleas, it seemed like a perfectly functioning relationship based on what they behaved like. 

Nats ears heared a happy laughter from behind her, there was no need for her to turn around and check who's it was. Hearing Wanda laugh was a one time experience, she barely expressed her joyful side, while she was with the other teammates. 

After mere minutes of laughing and more chatter, she heard Wanda and Vision move on from the lemurs and towards the childrens zoo. As they kept coming closer to the actual area of the petting zoo, Natasha had a wicked idea. 

Near the entrance a lady had cups of grains for the animals. Wanda and Vision took one cup from the lady and thanked her. Natasha waited before she followed the exact steps and fetched her a cup of grains and other delicious animal food. 

Some seconds later the first donkies started approaching Nat. Her hand fell into the cup and out with a flat hand full of treats. The donkey carefully nipped the bits and pieces off of Natasha's hand. Her mouth formed a slight smile, while she quickly stroked the donkey's mane.

"You are a handsome boy aren't you?" Natasha crouched further down, both her hands were massaging the animals neck. The donkey's tounge lapped into the cup eating the grains that stuck on it. 

Thereafter she cuddled with the soft coated animal, as she executed her plan. Natasha lured the donkey closer to Wanda and Vision who had been feeding little goats with their own grains. Just as Natasha came close to the couple, another donkey came along. Now that two donkys were in close proximity, Natasha emptied the cup right behind Vision. 

Both donkys and the tiny goats attacked the the couple fairly quickly. Natasha fled the crime scene as she watched Wanda and Vision who tried their best escaping the hungry, spoiled animals. 

From a safe distance Nat saw Wanda chuckle. Vision however was mildly afraid of the animals, as soon as a tiny goat walked near Vision, he took a step back not entering the safe zone of the animals. Wanda continued laughing, she comforted Vision with a pat on his arm and reassured him with smooth whispers. 

Just after her successful little prank, Nat decided for a little break on them, she walked to a slushy stall ordering a big, mixed, icy slush. The cold drink was exhilarating, every drop inside her body felt refreshing and energized Natasha even more. 

Natasha made herself comfortable on a nearby bank, the warm wood on her back and the quick sting of warm wood touching cold hands made this experience worth living. She closed her eyes and embraced the sun shine on her skin. 

–––

Wanda noticed a short figure walking away after the small incident with the animals. She kept a low profile and focused on Vision rather than the woman, at least thats what it looked like from the outside. 

On the inside however, Wanda opened her mind and reached for the persons mind. Wanda softly gasped at the immediate connection to the womans mind. It's Nat. Wanda stared at Nat while she bought a slushy and sat on a nearby bench. 

Vision noticed Wanda staring strangely at someone at the opposite side of them. He glanced over his shoulder and turned his attention back to Wanda. She looked up at him and subtly nodded towards the bench. 

The cup of grains and wheats was emptied by Wanda so the animals enjoy the last bits. Wanda took Vision by his hand and let them both to the bench, where Wanda positioned herself directly infront of Nat. 

The red head sitting unknowing of her failed prank opened one eye to see who stole her warmth. As she realised who it was, Nat quickly stood up to be eye on eye with Wanda. 

"So you are the one who 'pranked' us?" Wanda asked sternly. Nat could tell that her co worker was very much not amused as she looked like minutes earlier. 

The russian spy had no other chance but to admit her defeat. 

"Yes I did. But it was just fun, no ill intentions or anything. I might have over done it, however don't forget who lied to me in the first place." 

Wanda huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Still no excuse to stalk us and play little pranks."

Vision stood by as both women were fighting over who was right and wrong. As someone who had no definition on this topic he decided to let them handle it first. 

"Okay look kid. I'm sorry, yeah the prank got a little out of hand and I shouldn't have crashed your little date. I had fun doing so, I do admit it, but I hope you enjoyed it, a little spice." 

Nat tried justifying her actions, she looked at the ground a bit ashamed that she was caught by her student. Wanda internally accepted Nats apology and let it go. 

"Okay. Then I'd advise you go and leave us alone." Wanda had no chill for Natasha at the moment. She liked her but this overstepped a line for her liking. 

Nat nodded, there was nothing left to say. Whatever she had wanted to stay should be reserved for their upcoming mission. 

Once Natasha left the couple alone and she made her way to the exit, Wanda seemingly relaxed again. She was at the edge the past few moments and did not notice she stopped breathing. 

Her lungs emptied the used air as she grasped for new one. Her shoulders settled back down where they were supposed to be. Vision gave them a little squeeze and pressed a kiss on top of her head. 

"She will apologize." Vision said out loud. Wanda leaned into him and agreed. It had to be said, Natasha overstepped her lines alot, but this was the last straw. 

Wanda turned around, she wanted to look her boyfriend in the eyes. She pressed her lips against his very passionately. Vision knew why she did that now and how much she probably needed this outlet and let it the warmth wash over him. 

She took a quick break from the kiss, her hands were still wrapped around his neck and her feet were tip toed. She grinned up at him and he smiled back. This sweet little moment were much cherished between the two. 

"So you wanna, visit some more animals?" Wanda sheepishly asked her tall boyfriend. 

Vision unwrapped Wandas hands from his neck and held them tight, before he pressed small kisses on her knuckles. 

"Of course, we have not explored many parts of the zoo." As to that Vision marched towards the bird area and the two enjoyed their date before, they had to departure.


End file.
